


The Rumors of My Death Were Greatly Exaggerated

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, NASA, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunions, Romantic Friendship, Silly, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: “Steven, what is this?!” Connie said, bursting into the beach house, holding up a missing person poster of herself and her family.[A rather silly interpretation of a prompt fill from tumblr from catw1ngs: Connie running away/being missing and Steven leaving voicemails for her, saying he loves her.]





	The Rumors of My Death Were Greatly Exaggerated

_“Steven, what is this?!”_ Connie said, bursting into the beach house, holding up a missing person poster of herself and her family.

Steven was sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw Connie walk in, his face went pale. His mouth agape, he sprinted for Connie and wrapped his arms around her in an almost crushing embrace.

“CONNIE, YOU’RE ALIVE, OH MY GOSH, I WAS SO WORRIED, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” he said. With his cheek against hers, she could feel the tears running down his face.

“Y-yes--” Connie said, letting out a nervous laugh as she blushed. “Yes, I’m fine, heh.” She gently pushed Steven back. “My family and I had to head to Empire City for a family emergency. Everything’s fine now but I uh ... forgot my phone charger and my phone had died so ...”

“Oh... _ohhhh_.” Steven gulped. “Okay that ... that makes a lot more sense.”

“What did you think happened?”

Steven scratched the back of his neck.

“I uh ... I suppose I got kind of carried away and ... assumed you got kidnapped by Homeworld Gems again.” His voice got lower as he spoke. “Or got ... killed. Or something ...” His head shrunk into his shoulders. “I feel really silly now ...”

“Steven, it’s fine,” Connie said, with a chuckle. “I just ... kinda got shocked when I saw this.” She waved the poster.

“Y-yeah ...” Steven turned back into the house. “HEY EVERYONE! CONNIE’S HERE! SHE’S ALRIGHT!”

Amethyst and Garnet came in from deeper in the house.

“See, I told you she’d be fine!” Amethyst said. She hugged Steven from behind and rubbed a noogie in his head. “Connie, Steven was a _wreck_ without you!”

“I was not!”

“Yes he was,” Garnet confirmed.

“ _GARNET!_ ”

“It’s fine, Steven,” Garnet said. “I could not tell for certain Connie was alright either. I can’t blame you for being concerned.”

Amethyst chuckled.

“Hey Connie, have you listened to your voicemails yet?” Amethyst giggled.

“What?” Connie shook her head. “No, I just got back.” She reached in her pocket. “My phone is still dead. Why?”

“Well--”

Steven waved his arms

“UM! PEARL!” Steven interrupted. “W-We have to tell Pearl! She was worried! Where is she?”

Amethyst pointed upstairs.

“She’s on the phone with NASA,” Amethyst said.

“Oh,” Connie said. “... wait, what?”

Almost on queue, they overheard Pearl upstairs yelling.

“I don’t care what your funding is! I need a rocket _now! This is a rescue mission!_ ” she shouted. She paused. “ _Yes, I’m serious!_ I-- look, you wouldn’t have a space program at all if it wasn’t for our help, _look us up!_ ” Another pause. “ _How dare_ \-- who is your manager, sir? ... alright, that’s fine. Put the president on the phone then! I-- hello? _Hello_?! _GRR_!”

A phone fell from upstairs and clattered onto the floor.

Steven put his hand to the corner of her mouth.

“Um ... Pearl?!” he yelled. “This is probably a good time to tell you Connie is fine!”

“... WHAT!” Pearl shouted back from upstairs.

Connie shrunk her head into her shoulders, suddenly feeling guilty for being unharmed.

Hurried footsteps got louder as Pearl came around the corner and hugged Connie just as hard as Steven did.

“Connie, you’re alright!” She gave a sad laugh as her voice cracked. “We were all so worried!”

“Um ... just want to point out, I was the one who said she was probably just out of town or something,” Amethyst said.

Pearl didn’t reply.

“T-thanks, ma’am,” Connie said, patting Pearl on the back. “You ... you can maybe let go now.”

“Oh, yes!” Pearl released Connie from the hug. “Sorry. I will um ... I will phone the police and tell them to stop searching on Earth for you.” Pearl reached over, picked up her phone, and began texting on it.

A moment later, the screen door swung open and Peridot wandered in, staring at a handheld device in her hand that looked like a Game Boy with extra pieces of metal attached.

“Steven, if you can get me some of Connie’s DNA I can now locate her with my--” Peridot looked up and stopped as he eyes drifted to Connie. “Oh, Connie. You’re not dead. _Excellent_!” She turned towards Steven. “Can we still use my device though?”

“Well I mean, we don’t really need to now ...” Steven said, embarrassed.

Peridot rolled her eyes. “ _Fine_ ,” Peridot said. She flung it behind her and Connie heard a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like it breaking. “You know, we would have known Connie was fine immediately if we’d put tracking chips into every human in Beach City after the first abduction, _as I suggested_!”

“I don’t think many people would like that,” Garnet said.

“THEY’LL LIKE WHAT I TELL THEM TO LIKE! _WHY DOESN’T ANYONE AGREE WITH MY GOOD IDEAS_?!”

Amethyst put her hand to her mouth and chuckled.

“Hey ... hey Peridot,” Amethyst said. “Can you charge Connie’s phone? I gotta show her something cool.”

“AMETHYST!” Steven shouted.

“What? Oh ... of course.” Peridot moved her finger and Connie’s phone floated out of her pocket, shoot towards Peridot’s hand. She looked at the phone, wrinkling her nose. “How _quaint_. Give me a moment.”

Peridot walked away towards where her device had landed, rifling through the metal.

Steven walked up to Amethyst.

“Amethyst, Connie really doesn’t need to hear those messages!” Steven said frantically.

“Come ooooonnn, it’ll be hilarious!” Amethyst said.

“It’s not funny! I LEFT THOSE MESSAGES WHEN I THOUGHT CONNIE WAS DEAD OR KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!”

“Yeah, but she’s fine _now_ , so--”

Peridot stood up, brushing loose metal away, then handed the phone back to Connie.

“Your phone will now be charged for 2.3 of your Earth years,” she said.

“What?!” Connie blinked in disbelief. “You only had my phone for like five seconds!”

“Yes, thank you, I’m amazing, I know,” Peridot waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, I’ll be back at the barn.” She walked back out of the house.

Connie pressed the power button on her phone and, indeed, it was now fully charged. No sooner had her phone powered on that she got a notification.

_You have 106 voice messages._

“ _A hundred and six messag_ \--!”

“I WAS AFRAID YOU WERE DEAD!” Steven shouted. “That ...” He chuckled. “You--you don’t need to listen to all those.”

“Don’t listen to him, play them on speaker,” Amethyst said.

“ _NOOOOOO_!”


End file.
